


Finding Home

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Gabriel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Sam, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was turned by his pack from an alpha to an omega. He never wanted to return home again. Sam is happy and safe within the Novak pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

Sam hadn’t considered going home in years, not after that night. He never wanted to return home again. Yet, here he was discussing with his alpha just that. Sam knew it really wasn’t him going home. He would stay here where he was safe and where they couldn’t hurt him. His alpha just wanted to talk to his dad and make sure no one had a claim to him and if someone did to clear that up.

His alpha tightened his arms and Sam felt nervous. He whispered in his ear, “What are you nervous about?”

Sam shrugged in the hold and whispered, “What if they hurt you?”

His alpha kissed the side of his face and whispered, “They won’t.”

Sam wished he believed that to be true. He knew what his pack was capable of. Sam wasn’t sure why they decided to turn him into an omega. He was never given an answer on that. He remembered being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and raped by every alpha in the pack. Sam knew to turn into an alpha the rape had to go on for about three days. While they were resting after their first round, Sam ran and never looked back.

He was injured and bleeding and passed out on a bus taking him away. When he woke up he was in a hospital with a redheaded omega reading a book next to him. She was part of the pack which he became a member of. It was one of the few packs ran by an omega. No one attacked the Novak Pack even though an omega was in charge.

Sam found out from Charlie, the redhead, that Gabriel was an alpha like him and turned. An invading pack killed his older brothers and turned him. Gabriel didn’t run like Sam did. On the second night, they mistakenly thought Gabriel would be passive enough to be left untied while they slept. Gabriel slit all of their throats in their sleep.

Sam’s alpha was Gabriel’s little brother, Castiel. Castiel was an alpha and usually, Castiel could be found sitting by Gabriel’s side. Castiel was Gabriel’s most trusted and in traditional lines, Castiel was the pack alpha. Sam knew that during the attack when Gabriel was turned, Castiel was twelve and he hid a safe room where Gabriel put him with the other children and women. Gabriel didn’t even think about saving himself. He didn’t lock himself in the safe room with them because he wanted to see if there were anyone else to save.

Sam wondered if he was secretly considered a coward for running while Gabriel stood up and fought. If anyone did think that, they never said it to him.

++

Castiel entered the Winchester Pack lands with a sense of dread. He wanted the comfort of his mate. Sam was the first person to make him feel alive since the attack. He had spent so much time afraid after that attack that he forgot how to live and be brave. Sam showed him that he was brave that night. They had faced disappointment in their lives together though. Sam was never fully turned. He was still technically an omega but he was infertile. He could not have children. It was an odd thing to mourn about considering the circumstances by which Sam became an omega.

He was led by a patrol of alphas to the main house on pack grounds. He was led into a large room where a burly looking man greeted him. There was another alpha standing next to him with the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. The burly man was older and his eyes were hard. The man had a low voice of an alpha. “I am the pack alpha. My name is John Winchester. Why are you on my lands and why are you requesting to speak with me?”

Castiel let out a slow breath and said, “I am from the Novak Pack. My name is Castiel. I have come here on behalf of our pack leader, Gabriel. He has requested to clear up any matters pertaining to an omega we believe to have come from your pack.”

Green eyes growled when Castiel said that and Castiel made eye contact with him. He could tell that green eyes knew who he was talking about and was possessive of Sam. Castiel found this odd since in all likelihood green eyes took part in raping Sam.

John growled and to Castiel’s surprise took a step back. Castiel knew that Gabriel has been known to behead alphas who force turn, someone. It usually happened when an omega would seek sanctuary.  If the pack did not sign off on the omega, Gabriel would simply kill the alphas and add their pack grounds to Novak grounds. It was brutal but it established the Novak Pack. The Winchester Pack had nothing to be concerned about though. Sam had requested they remain unharmed.

John stated slowly and firmly, “You have Sammy within your pack. He is my son. He belongs to his rightful pack. Our pack has no omegas that is why we had to turn him. Sammy is safe here and cherished like any omega should be. I have already declared an alpha for him. Your pack cannot have him.”

Green eyes pleaded, “Dad.. This is the Novak Pack.”

Now Castiel knew who green eyes were. Green eyes must be Sam’s older brother Dean. Castiel locked eyes with Dean. His voice was cold as he narrowed his eyes. “You must be Dean. Sam asked for your life to be spared. “

John stepped forward but stopped before touching him. Castiel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He knew other members of his pack were not far behind but he wanted to try to honor Sam’s request. He didn’t want to kill anyone. John deflated a little, “Sammy was supposed to belong to Dean. I knew Sammy would make the right omega for him.” John smiled. “It is good to know Sammy doesn’t hate him.”

John was about to lunge forward and Dean pulled his back. Green eyes voice was sharp, “No Dad, we can’t. They will destroy our pack. He’s not alone. I can see it in his eyes.”

John growled and shook out of his son’s hold. He paced and growled for a few moments and Castiel was fine with waiting him out. Finally, John stopped pacing, “Fine, I will release him from my pack.” Minutes later Castiel was handed the paperwork signing off Sam to the Novak Pack.

++

Sam was relieved when Castiel came home unharmed and happy no one was hurt. He had nightmares while Castiel was away. Castiel always made the nightmares go away. He was outside tending to the rose bushes. Castiel loved flowers because they attracted bees. They had some hives not far from here. Castiel loved the fresh honey. The children in the pack would often gather a safe distance away to watch him gather it. Sam smiled at the memory. He was happy in his pack now.

Then Sam’s stomach curled. He smelled a familiar scent that reminded him of home and a voice that said _, “Run Sammy and don’t look back.”_ Dean had helped Sam escape that first night. Sam stood to take in Dean. Sam was taller than his brother now. He wasn’t when he left. Sam could see Dean staring at him and Sam dropped his gaze.

Sam muttered, “Hey Dean, what are you doing here?”

Dean smiled and said sadly, “Dad signed you off to this pack and I had to make sure you were okay. It’s my job. I was supposed to be your alpha after you turned, but judging by the bite mark you don’t need me. You probably never needed me.”

Sam frowned and pleaded, “Dean, I..”

Dean held up his hand to wave Sam off. He looked away and gave a bitter laugh. “My pack will fall without an omega to bring new life with the pack alpha.”

Sam shook his head and said slowly, “Dean, I can’t have children. I never fully turned. I am with my alpha because he loves me. We were both lost but we found ourselves through each other.”

Dean looked away and he looked pained. He stared at the sky and asked, “What does he give you that I can’t?”

Sam put down his tool and said quietly, “He makes me feel safe. You used to do that for me until you weren’t there to protect me.  You hurt me like the other alphas in the pack but then you felt bad and let me go. I am grateful you did that. I asked Castiel not to hurt you because of that.”

Dean looked down and away. His voice was soft, “I am sorry we raped you, Sammy. It was selfish. I see that now. Dad was just trying to make a strong pack.”

Castiel stepped outside of the house and Sam watched Dean take a step back. Sam glanced at his alpha and he noticed that Castiel did not look threatened. Castiel smiled and said calmly, “Sam, are you okay?”

Sam glanced at his alpha and stayed quiet for a moment while Castiel kissed his mating mark. He caught Dean’s eyes as he did. Sam knew the action hurt his brother. He spoke politely, “Yes Alpha. This is my brother Dean from the Winchester Pack. He was just apologizing for raping me.”

Castiel wrapped his arm around Sam and Sam felt safe. He gazed at Dean and said slowly, “You are welcome to stay for as long as Sam allows.”

++

Dean was supposed to be sleeping on the sofa but the sounds of his little brother having sex were keeping him awake. He sat up when another omega entered the living room. It was Gabriel. Dean knew this omega ran the entire pack. Gabriel plopped down in a recliner and threw an arm over his face. He sounded tired, “You know, Cassie asked me to stay over because he was worried about you. Then I have to listen to my little brother fucking all night.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to say with that. He sat up uncomfortably. Gabriel was the only omega that had ever intimidated him. This man had a reputation. Dean heard Sam moan from the other room and say, _“Alpha, please.. Please, Alpha let me come.”_

Gabriel rolled his eyes and made a puke face. He stated bluntly, “They are always this loud. This is why Castiel doesn’t live with me.” He paused and yelled, “You would think they would be respectful to their houseguests and not scar them for life.” Gabriel shook his head as they heard laughter from the other room.

Dean asked quietly, “Is Sammy happy?”

Gabriel looked back toward the bedroom and back to Dean. The omega sighed, “For the most part, yes. He was pretty jumpy when he first came here. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. We have to sedate him during his heats because of the flashbacks. Castiel doesn’t mate with him while he is sedated.” Gabriel laughed, “Sam actually asked Castiel to be his mate. They are perfect for each other. Two little happy nerds.” Gabriel smiled.

Dean had never heard of an omega seeking out his own alpha but everything about this pack was different. He smiled back a Gabriel, “I don’t think Sammy is little.”

Gabriel shrugged, “I call him Samsquatch because he is so tall. He probably would be even taller if he was never turned and shorter if he was fully turned. Sam is stuck in the middle I suppose. He would have made a good alpha.”

Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face. He spoke with regret, “I know, my father should have turned me and not him.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and said flatly, “Or he could have just accepted that he had two alpha sons and move on. There was no reason to gang rape either of you.”

Dean looked up as Sam walked out into the living room. Sammy was only wearing a pair of boxers. He smelled like sex and arousal. Sam was muscular which Dean didn’t notice before. Dean could see the tattoo on Sam’s chest marking him as an omega to the Winchester Pack. That was done before Sam was raped for the first time. Dean watched them do it and he remembered them telling Sam that he was going to make a good bitch. It hurt Dean to see that reminder on Sam’s body now.

Gabriel frowned and acted offended but Dean could tell he wasn’t really offended, “God Sam, put some clothes on.”

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He looked at Dean. “Cas and I want to you to join us. Please, Dean.” There was the puppy dog look Dean hadn’t seen in years. He wanted to but he wasn’t sure if he should.

Gabriel got up with the announcement and said bluntly, “I am going home. I don’t want to hear this. Castiel can bite him to make him part of the pack but he will have to revoke the Winchester Pack.”

Sam closed the gap between them and Dean felt Sam’s lips on his. He kissed back tentatively and if felt like he had finally made it home. They kissed for a while then Sam whispered, “I missed you so much. I dreamed about this. About having both of my alphas.”

Dean groaned and he felt another set of hands on him. He could smell an alpha so he knew they were Castiel’s hands. He leaned into the touch. It felt nice to have this alpha touch him. He never let other alphas close to him. He wondered if he could find forgiveness here. 


End file.
